Sasuke's Fairy
by Salia Glacerious
Summary: Left alone after the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke meets with a small fairy who will change his life forever. Friendship will turn to romance as adventure to tragedy. SasukexOC, rated T for language. -slight sasuhina in later chapters-
1. Trap Door and the Light

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO

This will be my first multi-chapter fanfic so please comment and criticize

Chapter 1: Trap door and the Light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massacre of the Uchiha Clan was only a few days ago; the home they lived in was dead silent except for a faint sob coming

from a young child. Hidden deep within the confides of the house was a small boy who was no older the age of seven or eight. His

cries could not be heard from the outside of the home but from the inside only. The small boy wiped the tears from his eyes and

tried to get up but was to scared, not only had his entire family been killed but it was by the hands of his very own beloved

brother, Itachi. Shivering and sick, Sasuke finally got up and started to walk around the room. He was in one of the hidden rooms

and how he actually got there was a mystery. There were no windows or doors, which made it very dark, and it was about the

size of a large closet. His small trembling hands groped around the room until he felt what seemed to be a lamp. Fumbling with

the switch he turned it on and its light spread around the entire area. Sasuke looked around and then looked up, there was a

small door-like opening from the top and then he remembered that while trying to run out of the house he fell right through it.

His legs ached at the memory and he plopped on the ground. Tears were threatening to spill over his cheeks and before he knew

it he was right back where he started, sobbing yet again but this time with a light. Pretty soon he fell asleep and when he woke

up not only had the light gone out but felt some sort of blanket on him. Startled, Sasuke jumped up and looked around. He could

see nothing but there was a faint crack of light coming from the ceiling of the room. The young boy sighed, "Sitting here all day

isn't going to help anything," he whispered to himself. He looked back up and saw there was no light. "Wait, wasn't there a light

just a few seconds ago?" he though to himself. He looked up once more; a light came and then disappeared. "Hello?" Sasuke

called out. No answer came, he moved closer to the center of the room only to trip over and fall. His eyes scanned over the room

and he found a wooden stand leaned up against the opposite wall from where he was. Sasuke grabbed the stand, put it in the

center of the room, and climbed up on top of it. It wobbled a little bit but he was able to open the trap door with ease and climb

out. It was still night outside and the memories of the massacre flooded his mind. Trying to shake it off Sasuke walked down the

hall looking for the small light that illuminated through the cracks in the ceiling. Sasuke started shaking, the small light was

coming from his room. Slowly and with caution Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes were now fixed on a dot of

grayish lavender flying around in circles around his room. He cocked his head and moved closer and closer until the dot flew

under his bed. There was dead silence for about a minute before Sasuke crept over to the bed and looked under it. The bright dot

shot in the opposite direction almost scaring him. He looked up from the bed and saw it on the bedside table. His eye started

twitching showing that he was starting to become agitated by this thing. "What are you!" he spat out, he was about to grab

something to throw at it but before he could he heard a reply, "I don't think you want to do that" Sasuke turned his head

towards the thing.

"What?"

"I don't think you would want to throw anything at me"

Sasuke dropped what he was holding and his eyes widened.

"You can talk?"

"Of course, all fairies can talk."

"Fairies?"

Sasuke fainted leaving his new little companion in silence.


	2. Small Talk

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO

Chapter 2: Small talk

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke wake up"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and revealed a tiny female creature with wings flying above his head. She was no more than about five inches tall yet her features are what amazed Sasuke the most. Her wings were decorated with spirals and waves while her lavender complexion radiated what light there was in the room. She had semi-long silver hair that was put up in some kind of loose braid and she wore a sleeveless silver dress that came to her small delicate knees.

"Get up off the floor before you get sick"

Her words brought Sasuke back to reality.

"Did you hear me? Get off the floor, otherwise you'll become ill."

Sasuke got up off the floor and looked at her once more.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Aurora Borealis, but you may call me Dawn."

Sasuke stood there in awe

"Come back to reality dear child and tell me your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh? So your him, I have heard much about you."

"From who?"

"No one that you know"

"But wait, why did you come here in the first place?"

"I was hidden inside a small box and death was the key to my release."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother told me before sealing me in there, that if anything were to happen to her

that I watch over you. Like a guardian."

Tears came into Sasuke's eyes once more at the thought of his mother's death.

"Don't cry Sasuke, ill always be here."

"Always?" he asked in curiosity

"Yes, always."

Sasuke started at her long and hard before walking out of his room towards the kitchen. He took a couple of tomatoes out and started to slice them silently while Dawn was hovering over him watching. Once he was done he took a slice and ate it then cut a small piece and offered it to Dawn. She took it gratefully and nibbled on the piece while Sasuke put everything away. Silence once again took a hold of the two until Sasuke broke the silence.

"If you're a fairy, then aren't you able to do special stuff?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe cast spells or magic?"

Dawn sighed then looked at Sasuke with a smile on her face.

"Yes but most of it has to do with flora and fauna"

"What is flora and fauna?"

"Plants and animals."

"Oh, ok."

Without thinking Sasuke reached up with both of his hands and gently clutched dawn.

She didn't expect it but didn't care that much either. She could fit perfectly in his hands and loved the attention and curiosity of the child before her. _'No wonder Mikoto wanted me to be his guardian'_ she thought to herself. _"He is such an innocent child."_

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The next couple of days came by very quickly, and now was the day Sasuke had to go back to the academy. Sasuke gathered his things and before he left, a question struck his head.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"How am I able to take you with me to the academy?"

"Leave that to me"

Sasuke watched Dawn as she turned into a hummingbird and perched herself on his shoulder.

"Onward!" she chirped and they both left giggling.

They made it to the academy, but no one was there. Sasuke looked at the clock and slapped himself on the head.

"We got here early." He said agitated, "really, really, early."

"Well instead of standing here until its time to go in why don't we sit on that swing over there?"

Sasuke agreed and they waited about an hour or so before all of the other children came passing through the doors. Once in the classroom all of the girls in the class were arguing with each other about who is going to sit by Sasuke. He was obviously not happy to hear all of their winy yelling and would much rather sit by himself. Unfortunately, a blonde girl who goes by the name Ino noticed Dawn in her hummingbird form, "Hey look! Sasuke's got a pet bird on his shoulder." Sasuke twitched when he heard that and was about to run for it, to bad Iruka-sensei came in before that could happen though.

"Take your seats cla- Sasuke? What is that on your shoulder?" The entire class looked straight at Sasuke.

"A bird"

"Why do you have a bird on your shoulder?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer so he shrugged his shoulders.

Iruka sighed and turned around to write some things on the chalkboard.

Most of the class turned toward the front of the room but some still had their eyes fixed on Sasuke.

As soon as it was time to go home, Sasuke ran back to his house with dawn barely hanging on, in order to avoid his fan-girls.

Dawn turned back into her former self and fluttered onto the kitchen table.

"Damn, those girls are very annoying aren't they Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and walked to his room with Dawn following him.

He threw himself on his bed and his fairy lightly landed right beside him.

"There is to much noise at the academy"

"You learn to live with it everyday.

After those final words they both drifted off to sleep and didn't move at all.


	3. Growing, Love, and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO**

**Author Note: There should be more humor in this chapter than the others so enjoy! Please read and review! (Also Sasuke is still 7-8 years old)**

**Comments and Criticism are loved**

**CH3: Growing, Love, and Secrets**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke awoke the next morning only to find that Dawn was not there. His heart started to

pound and he quickly got up and started looking for her. When he found her she was in

the living room but his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her. Dawn had apparently

grown almost a foot tall and her hair turned darker while her skin turned lighter. Her

wings were almost twice her size but her dress had been replaced with a small towel.

"What happened to you?"

"Uh, I grew?"

"I can see that. Wait, why are you in a towel?"

"I can't fit into my dress."

Sasuke twitched

"Does that mean I have to go out and get you something?"

"Unless you can make clothes, yes."

Sasuke twitched again

"Stay here while I try to find something for you to wear."

Dawn nodded as Sasuke took his bag and left for the stores. Sasuke sighed yet he smiled

cause now to him, she looked even more beautiful than she did before. As he was

walking down the paths of Konoha, Sasuke saw Naruto talking to Shikamaru. He decided

to walk past them but Naruto turned around and stopped him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What dobe?"

"Where's your bird?"

Sasuke stood there for a moment before realizing Naruto was talking about Dawn.

"At home…" he said bluntly.

"Oh, ok."

"Is that all dobe?"

"Quit calling me that!"

Shikamaru decided to step into the conversation.

"Ok, hearing you yell is giving me a headache so will you knock it off?"

Naruto turns back to Shikamaru then turns back to Sasuke.

"You're both troublesome, oh look its Choji, see you guys later."

"Yeah, I have to go meet Iruka-sensei somewhere."

They both left and Sasuke was standing there alone, so he kept walking. Unfortunately he

ran into a group of fangirls so he wound up running for his life around Konoha. Sasuke

finally came across a store, the sign had read Halo's Dolls, Sasuke went inside only to

find no one there but the storekeeper. The lady behind the counter just looked at him

before going back to her work. He looked at all of the small figures and saw one that looked just as big as Dawn, so he got it and took it to the cashier.

"Well, well, who is this for?" asked the Lady.

"It's a gift for a friend of mine."

"Oh, how lovely! Im sure she would love this."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and purchased the doll. He then put it in his bag and went back home and showed Dawn. She was enthusiastic, when Sasuke now saw her in her new clothes he blushed cause she looked pretty cute in them. Now she had the Victorian gothic look with ribbons and lace. She looked just like the doll except she wasn't made out of cloth or glass. Her wing fluttered as she flew around his head and sat on his shoulder.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do today?"

"Maybe we can go to the woods, I know a perfect place to play."

"Ok, but this time I want a ride in the bag."

Sasuke shrugged and opened his bag so Dawn could get in. She didn't have trouble getting in and started giggling when she found out she could look through the top. They both went off and found their destination but Hinata was there looking at the flowers. Sasuke went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Hinata turned around startled and her face turned red. Sasuke smiled and waved at her and she smiled back, then she gave him the flower she was holding. She was about to walk away before Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey, do you want to see something really pretty?" he asked her.

Hinata nodded her head to tell him yes. As soon as she did that Sasuke opened his bag and out came a fluttering Dawn, she spun in circles and her wings dropped glitter wherever she went. It made her look like a purple comet, and all Hinata could do was stare in awe. Dawn rested on Sasuke's shoulder and then looked at Hinata.

"Wh-What is it?" Hinata asked

"A fairy, isn't she pretty?"

"Yes, but I thought fairies didn't exist."

Dawn piped in, "Well, they do now."

All three of them spent the day together and when it was time for Hinata to go back home Sasuke whispered something in her ear.

"You can't tell anyone else about Dawn ok?"

Hinata agreed not to tell anyone and ran back home.

Sasuke and Dawn returned to their home as well.

Dawn flew about here and there while Sasuke collapsed on the couch, the next thing he new he felt a splash of cold-water fall on his head. Sasuke yelped and fell on the floor wiping his face off like a cat. Dawn giggled and tugged at Sasuke's hand.

"Come on! You can't go to sleep now Sasuke-kun!"

"But im tired."

"Nonsense! Now come on at least talk to me a little while."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Wow Sasuke, you must be really tired."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and his eyes gave way. He collapsed once more but this time on the sofa. Dawn didn't feel like being alone so she wiggled under his arm and fell asleep with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if my chapters seem kinda short for you, i've only been here for a few days. It should get better in the next chapter or so.**


	4. Lost

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO  
**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Im going to post the 5h chapter when I get at least 7-8 reviews.**

**Warning: Tragic Chapter**

**Ch 4: Lost**

**XXX**

Fire was burning the surrounding forest; his lungs were filled with smoke and ash. His calls of help were of no use for the roaring of the flames drowned him out. Ninja from Konoha were desperately trying to put out the fire before it got to close. Sasuke was crying, he couldn't breath nor could he see. It was just the two of them, Sasuke and his fairy; they were playing with each other before an enemy ninja threw an explosive kunai at them. The sparks and flames fell onto the trees as they were both flown several feet into the air from the explosion. He didn't know where Dawn was; he didn't even know where he was. His calls were turning into screams, yet no one could hear him. His face was covered with smoke and tears and his body was trembling. His head started to feel light because of the over-powering heat. Sasuke ran and nearly caught himself on fire, the soles of his shoes were pounding on the ground and tree branches cracking after they had been moved forcefully by his arms and hands. Coal black eyes were searching every inch of ground trying to find his dear Dawn. Pretty soon he had gone so far that he couldn't recognize any of his surroundings. Tears poured down his face as he slumped to the ground completely exhausted.

"WHY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why, why did this have to happen?"

His sobbing and screams did not cease for a while, he was lost and he knew it. Pain rung through his head and legs. Movement had only made it worse, and the more he cried the more he got sick. Hours after his meltdown he was laying on the ground in the same spot, the wind carried the smell of the now ceased forest fire and the grass swayed slightly around him.

Sasuke awoke at the sound of some type of humming lullaby. With much difficulty he got up on his feet and strained to hear, but he couldn't hear it anymore when a rustling sound came from behind him.

"Hey kid, what on earth are you doing this far away from Konoha?" the voice sounded so familiar. Sasuke turned around and saw a Shinobi who went by the name Genma.

Genma could see the young boy's blotchy face and shaking movements.

"Lets get you back home."

Genma picked up Sasuke and brought him back to the Leaf Village hospital.

He had inhaled to much smoke and was scorched in a few places, but it was nothing compared to how emotionally hurt he was. Dawn, his guardian and best friend, was lost and just the thought of it made him even more depressed and sick.

**XXX**

Dawn had woken up, her wings were scorched and her body was covered with burnt twigs and tree parts. Her left side was wounded very badly and she wouldn't move her wings. Violet eyes scanned the area as she got up.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight,

"Sasuke?" she called out "Sasuke!"

"I-I failed you and your mother. Forgive me Sasuke."

Dawn then disappeared into the shadows with tears streaming down her small face onto the destroyed ground under her.


	5. Never Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO  
**

**Author's note: The time skip has arrived. Sasuke is now 13.**

**Ch 5: Never forgotten.**

**XXX**

It has been five years since the day he lost his faith, since the day he lost the one dearest to him.

He was never the same since then, his emotions turned somewhat cold and his voice lost all happiness he had ever kept.

The one thing in his life right now that made things better was Hinata. When she heard the news she came to him and stayed with him.

She understood his pain and loneliness.

They are both thirteen now and they are both girlfriend and boyfriend.

That was until Hiashi, Hinata's stern father, found out. Once the word was out, Hiashi made sure Sasuke would never "fraternize" with his daughter.

It ended very badly with Hinata running away from Konoha and Sasuke in a much worse emotional state.

It wasn't his fault nor was it anyone else's.

Yet out of this entire happening, Sasuke never forgot Dawn and he never forgot the memories they had.

The raven-haired ninja sat down on one of the benches nearby and waited for his teammates to arrive.

He was always the earliest one there; the reason being was because it gave him some extra time to search for Dawn.

All of his attempts however have failed.

He was either caught by someone or spent too much time to where it's almost the next day.

The mission to the Land of the Waves came and passed and so has the Chunin Exams.

But that didn't mean he was always alone.

He found comfort while talking to Anko Mitarashi, one of the Chunin proctors, and also Kurenai but later within time she went off on a long-term journey to go find Hinata.

To him Naruto and the others wouldn't understand or they might laugh at him.

Because they don't believe in fairies.

The vivid pictures of her beauty and grace soared in his mind everyday.

Several more months have passed and Sasuke was lured to the village square with yelling and crying.

When he arrived Kurenai was standing in front of a sobbing Hinata while Hiashi and some others from the Hyuga main house were standing across from the two with furious looks on their faces.

Kurenai was shouting horrid insults at them as Kiba and Shino ran towards Hinata comforting and dragging her away from the fight.

Apparently to Sasuke's knowledge Kurenai found and brought back Hinata and the word must have spread.

He doesn't know how right he was.

When the fight was over Sasuke walked over to Kurenai and she gave a small smile to him.

"Sorry you had to see that Sasuke."

"Is Hinata going to be ok?"

"Yes, I found her in the Hidden Mist Village."

"You were gone for at least eight months."

"I know, it took me so much time cause I had no leads."

"Hinata staying with you now?"

Kurenai nodded her head.

"Ill stop by later to see how things are going."

"Alright, see you then."

They both parted ways, Kurenai back to her home and Sasuke to his normal hideout from the insanity and cruelty of the world.

Later that night Sasuke came to kurenai's house.

He was welcomed and saw Hinata lying on the couch weak and upset.

_'Wow, quick recovery.' _he thought

When she saw Sasuke though she sat up and motioned for him to come sit by her.

"Guess what Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I saw someone, someone special."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this comment,

"Who?"

Hinata paused for a moment before a smile formed on her face.

"I saw Dawn. She grew even more than the very last time you two saw each other."

Sasuke's breath grew short and he started trembling.

"Sh-she. Dawn, is still alive?"

He could hardly believe it.

His heart went from heavy to light and his head spun.

The next thing Kurenai and Hinata saw was Sasuke fainting.

**XXX**

Dawn was flying through the empty buildings of the deserted village that had been takenby war.

Her pure black hair waved within the night's wind and her dark purple eyes glittered like amethysts.

She dressed in all black equip with her tube-top, miniskirt, fingerless gloves, and high boots.

The ribbon wrapped tightly around her neck showed a buckle, one that had belonged to Sasuke before they were separated.

Most of all she was taller than Sasuke even at his age of thirteen.

"I will find you my Sasuke. I will not fail you again."

Her pale skin radiated off of the moon as she soared within the shadows, hoping and praying that she may find Sasuke within his and her lives.


	6. FairyTale Ending

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT'S HAS TO DO WTH NARUTO.  
**

**Author's Note: Another time skip has occurred. They are now 15, or at least Sasuke is.**

**XXX**

Two years have passed since Sasuke was told of Dawn's living existence.

He left the village with only very few knowing about his cause of departure.

Within time his name was put into the bingo book as a rouge ninja.

Tsunade, their new Hokage, had assigned various ANBU and jonin to find and bring him back.

All however either failed or were killed by his Katana.

His search kept on without rest, he knew she was still out there and he knew he had to find her.

A familiar lullaby could be heard from afar, he noticed the sound and ran towards it so fast he nearly ran into several gravestones and trees.

Just minutes later Sasuke came to a clearing with a hill and a shrine looming over him. The voice came from inside the shrine.

Slowly and silently Sasuke made his way through the entrance and saw a shadowed figure.

He moved toward it and saw he just made the biggest mistake in his life.

He tried to run out but ANBU blocked the doorway.

"Don't you think it's a little to late to run now? Sasuke."

Sasuke bowed his head and turned to Tsunade.

Hours later Sasuke was thrown into one of the prison cells.

They left him there, his eyes poured out the tears he kept to himself for years.

'I will never be able to find her now.

Especially with my execution right around the corner.'

After a small sound his thoughts vanished and were now focused on the new shadowed figure standing in front of the cell door.

He looked closer and saw the figure unlocking the cell then disappeared.

Wasting no time he ran out, his heart pounding, he made it outside.

Then it dawned on him.

'What do I do now?'

He wouldn't be able to find the way back to where Hinata was found for the map that was secretly given to him had been taken and burned.

He strained his ears, wishing that he could hear her and follow her voice.

He heard it, but it was very close.

Almost like she was behind him.

Her song burned through his head causing him to turn around.

The direction was clearly made.

"Morning dawn in the light sky

Walking down tell me why

You ever crossed paths with me

Singing down in my grave

Lyrics written that I gave

My life to

Coming, going that's my way

Live now for the day

Is come again

Break the dark with the light

Never give up stay in the fight

You don't know the meaning of life right now

Stand up once more

Mend your heart that was tore

Take the loneliness from your core

And cast it aside

Search your mind for the truth

Nothing given nothing gained

Give your eyes a chance to see

What really came to be

Puppets and dolls that's what you all are

To the mastermind from afar

Walk away from the pain

For its nothing but clouds of rain

Come follow me

I will take you through my own journey

Back to my home

Come follow me

And leave your past behind"

Ever since that fateful day, no one knew of Sasuke's whereabouts.

Only Dawn and him knew where they were.

As the morning sun arose they gave each other a single kiss.

Not even death could break them apart.

Their daughter and son now both equip with sharingan wander the earth in their parent's footsteps, looking for their fairytale ending.

**XXX**

**This is the ending chapter. I may have a side story of their kids. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sincerely,**

**Salia Glacerious**


End file.
